


What happens now?

by aegislash



Series: Frederick and Muku's married life [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Reflection, Stargazing, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, some self indulgence on my part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegislash/pseuds/aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of the game and based in the same universe as my previous fic After the wedding. Frederick and his wife sit down and look at the stars, where they talk about the future and get affectionate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens now?

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do something of a safe for work sequel to after the wedding (archiveofourown.org/works/1356826) so yea this is it!!!!! my femu muku is pregnant with the present morgan in this fic and frederick is an extremely embarrassing father-to-be. also i still dont know how to do endings

Stargazing was, and always will be, a favourite pastime of hers. On the days where she felt down on her luck, she'd look to the night sky for comfort. When she first joined the Shepherds, she considered it to be a reflection of her mind: almost void, save for a few specks of light, much like her amnesia and the few things she _did_ remember. However, when she found out more about her past, she stopped doing this, because in hindsight she was glad she lost of memories as it gave her the chance to start a new life surrounded by better people.

"Stargazing again, Muku?"

Muku turned around and was surprised to see her husband, who she had not heard enter the garden. "Ah, Frederick! I thought you were going to bed."

"I tried to sleep, but I feel restless, so I came to stay with you." He sat next to her on the grass, two blankets in his arms. "Here."

"You didn't need to bring blankets, y'know, it's not even cold."

Frederick gave a sheepish look and mumbled "...I was worried that Morgan would get cold."

"Frederick, Morgan is _inside_ of me. He can't get cold." She looked at her husband straight in the eyes, pointing to her large abdomen as she spoke. She looked at him in silence, but she broke into a giggle as her tone changed from slightly annoyed to somewhat amused. "...But thanks for the concern anyway, it really means a lot." She draped the blanket over her shoulders as Frederick huddled closer to her for extra warmth.

"Speaking of Morgan, he'll be coming soon, won't he?"

"Shit, I completely forgot that March is almost over!" She smacked herself on the forehead. "To be completely honest, I'm kinda scared."

Frederick's eyes grew as he took her hands into his. "Why is that, dear? Please tell me, I have to do what I can to help you."

Muku looked down at the ground, turning away from him. "It's just that, from what I've heard, the whole birthing process sounds extremely unpleasant. Don't you remember when Lucina was born? Sumia's screams could be heard from almost every room in the palace!" She fell silent all of a sudden. "...And besides, I've been having dreams about it. Bad ones. What if something bad happens to me or Morgan? What if one of us, or maybe even both of us, die?" Tears began to appear in her golden eyes.

"Muku..." He embraced her, wiping away her tears of fear. "I can understand why you're worried, this is your first pregnancy after all. But I highly doubt you'll die. You're strong both in body and in mind. And judging from his future self, I'm sure that Morgan will be okay too."

She flashed a weak smile. "Y-yeah, you're right. I'm getting emotional over nothing, I've been through harder things than what childbirth will ever be... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, my sweet. You have no need to apologise, you're entitled to get emotional. Especially now since the date is getting closer..." He spoke softly, pressing his forehead against hers. "But listen, I'll do what I can do to make the birth as comfortable for you as possible. I'd hire the best healers and midwives in Ylisse for you. Of course, if you feel uncomfortable with the idea of being surrounded by a lot of people, I have some experience in midwifery, so I'll be more than happy to deliver our child myself. Think about it."

Muku broke herself from him to think. The silence between them was heavy, but also light. She thought and thought and thought until she answered him with:

"Y'know, I'd prefer it if it was just us when Morgan's born. I was just thinking that it might make the present Morgan closer to us, because I remember seeing something like that in a book I read a little while back. And, to be honest, it just feels... right."

"All right, I'll make all the arrangements necessary." Just as he was about to get up, he saw Muku pull out some pieces of parchment from her dress pocket. They seemed familiar. "Muku, are those--"

"The secret admirer letters you sent me before our marriage? Yeah, these are them. I heard from a fortune teller in Ylisstol that carrying something that a loved one had made themselves helps increase the bond between them. I thought that since these are quite small, I'd keep these on me. I even took these into the battle with Grima three years ago..."

"I see. Well, I've been doing the same thing." Frederick rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a small bracelet made of several brightly coloured strings. "This is the bracelet you made when you wanted to try making jewellery making. Ever since you gave it to me, I've worn it almost every day, including the day we battled Grima."

"Hah, that was some battle, huh, Freddy?" No reply. "...Freddy? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder. "Muku, you're precious to me. There was a real possibility that you could not have come back at all from that battle!" His voice began to crack, and soon after he started crying. "It was the first time in years that I felt legitimate fear, fear over the idea that we'd never see each other again! But I tried to keep strong for those weeks when we were all still looking for you, and it paid off, because we found you! And look at you now, you're in better shape than you've ever been! ... I-I... I love you so much, Muku..."

Muku gave a small smile and returned his embrace. "Aww, come here, ya big lug!" She rubbed his back and nuzzled his neck. "There there dear, of course I would have come back! I had to! For the sake of those kids, the rest of the Shepherds, and, most importantly, you and Morgan... I couldn't bear to leave any of you." She brushed away his tears. "Don't cry, Freddy, I care about you so damn much, not even the gods could keep us apart with me around. I love you too, Frederick."

Her words caused his heart to ignite aflame, making him cry even harder, albeit now out of joy instead of sorrow. She continued to rub his back, placing small kisses all over his neck and shoulders. They remained like this for some time until Frederick stopped crying and regained composture.

"Dear, you're amazing." He whispered in her ear. "You have a resolve to improve both yourself and the world around you, and the dedication you have in following through your resolve, it is a thing to behold. You're as warm and as kind-hearted as Lady Emmeryn, and just as approachable as well, it through these traits that you've helped to mend the scars of war all over the land. You already prevented the apocalypse by selflessly sacrificing yourself, but you're really going to extra mile to bring world peace. You're the best hero this world could've ever asked for." He kissed her softly on the lips, and then bent down to her swollen belly, kissing and stroking it. "And I'm sure Morgan will love having the world's coolest mama, won't you, little one?"

Muku turned beetroot red. Whilst her eyes glistened with happiness, the rest of her face had an expression which could be described as being half-embarrassment and half-anger. "Fr-Frederick! You're embarrassing me!" With one hand, she covered her face and with the other she pushed Frederick away. "M-Morgan, if you're hearing this, don't listen to a thing Papa says! I'm not cool, I'm not cool at all!"

Frederick chuckled heartily and ruffled his wife's short lilac hair. "You're cutest when you're embarrassed, you know. And I know you really enjoy it when I compliment you."

Her face calmed into more of a deep pink. "W-well, yeah, everyone likes compliments! But _holy fuck_ , when it comes to compliments, _you're_ the one going the extra mile!" Once again, her face changed colour, this time into a light, rosy pink. "B-but... I love you too, Freddy... I always have and I always will..." She pulled him in for  a deep kiss that seemed to last for hours. Her lips parted ways with his so that she could get a good look at his pleased yet befuddled expression. "That's for turning my face red. Now ain't that a surprise for ya?"

"That was one of the best surprises ever." He smiled lovingly, gazing deep into her eyes. "These five years that we've been married have been the best years of my entire life."

"I could say the same. And I hope things stay that way, both for our sakes, and for little Morgan as well." She blushed slightly whilst she talked, her hands moving across her stomach. "...Heheh, he's kicking."

"He sure does like to move around." He placed his hand on her bump to feel the activity going on. "He's very energetic, just like his future self."


End file.
